


The Ocean Says Fuck You

by Unda



Category: Homestuck
Genre: mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unda/pseuds/Unda
Summary: Drunken movie director discovers mermaids, they are rowdier than anticipated.





	The Ocean Says Fuck You

Your name is DAVE STRIDER, international movie maker, man of mystery, guy with a blog and also guy currently drunk on the pier because you pissed your sister off enough that she had you walk back. Look, alcohol keeps you warm right? That’s why they have the dogs. You know the ones with the… the barrels,  yeah. 

 

You sway slightly as you look out at the ocean. You meet up with your sister here every year, it’s a private island like she thinks she’s in Great Gatsby or something but you like it because no paparazzi get on here. You feel like you’re waiting for something, you always do but whatever it is eludes you.

 

You drain the last of your beer and fling the can into the ocean. You turn on your heel to walk to Rose’s place, you’ll pass out in bed and wake up to sarcasm in the morning and all will be forgiven. 

 

Something hard smacks you in the back of the head and you turn around to see the can on the pier. Your eyes track upwards to a- a man floating in the water. 

 

“ASSHOLE! DON’T THROW YOUR SHIT IN HERE!” He screams at you. 

 

You open your mouth to argue back when your drunken brain suddenly wakes the fuck up and scopes this whole situation out again. Those are absolutely fins on that guy’s arms, his skin is shark grey and his teeth are something right out of the discovery channel. Gills flutter on his neck. 

 

“Are you- you’re not human.” you say, rapidly sobering. 

 

“No SHIT! Now how about you take that thing and cram it up your- AUGH!” the man yelps as another person bursts out of the water, she has long oyster coloured pale horns and a fucking seashell bra of all things. 

 

“Karkat!” She scolds and drags him underwater. 

 

The last you see of them is two splashing grey tails. 

 

You pick up the can and stumble home, unable to convince yourself that you imagined that. 

 

The name Karkat floats in your head all night and the next morning you’re gone before Rose even awakes. You march down to the pier where the boats are kept and you can even rent them if you like. Which you do like, you would like to rent one right now. You stop in front of the rental man with urgency flooding your veins. 

 

“I need to rent this glass-bottom boat right now because of reasons.” you insist and open your wallet, shoving as much money into his hands as you must to get him to stop protesting. You climb into the boat, you’ve no idea how to sail but you have google. More importantly you’re keeping an eye on the glass bottom. 

 

You’re going to find that guy again. 


End file.
